User blog:MrSuperSpy/Beast, the Mercenary for Justice
Beast, the Mercenary for Justice is a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities , but loses and replaces his mana bar with Focus. He gains Focus by attacking, 1 for non-champions, 5 for champions and 10 for kills or assits up to 50 at all times. Additionally, at 50 Focus his next ability is empowered, which when cast, drains 25 Focus }} and 400 range, but loses . Additionally, attacks towards enemy champions below apply Grevious Wounds and cause them to bleed for as magic damage over 1.5 seconds. Upon switching between weapons, he either removes all gained Focus or nullifies mana regeneration, depending on what weapon is not in use. }} | . ** Neither the passive damage nor the bleed will be applied, nor will Focus be generated if the attack was or . |additional = * Upon dying, all Focus stacks are retained. }} }} Beast throws a pump-blade from his hand in a line that deals physical damage to the first enemy hit. Throws two pump blades in quick succession, both dealing physical damage to the first enemy in their path. If the first blade kills its target, the second will deal triple damage. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |range = 950 }} Beast stores a charge of Assassin Reflexes periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. Beast dashes a short distance and causes his next attack to deal bonus physical damage. |cooldown = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} | will apply a 40% for 1.5 seconds. * Assassin Reflexes does not apply spell effects. |onhiteffects = The triggering attack can critically strike, apply other on-damage and on-hit effects, as well as life steal. * The bonus damage will be applied to structures. * The bonus damage does not benefit from critical strike chance. * The bonus damage will not be applied if the attack . * The bonus damage will not be applied if the attack was or . |spellshield = will block Triple Edged Pump Blade. |additional = * Assassin Reflexes cannot bypass terrain. }} }} Beast temporarily blinks to the selected target, becoming untargetable and dealing them physical damage in two strikes for 0.5 seconds, and then returns to his cast location. |description2 = Beast blinks to the target and gains a shield for 2 seconds. Performs three strikes instead for 0.75 seconds. Shield absorption increased by 50%. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = 9 |range = 650 }} Beast throws a grenade in a line that enemies and deals magic damage. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = | }} }} | will apply a 40% for 1.5 seconds. * QSM-1 Grenade applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** will apply a 40% for 1 seconds. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = will block both No Mercy and QSM-1 Grenade. |additional = }} }} Enters stealth for a short duration and leaves behind an untargetable clone of Beast for that same duration. Stealth is broken if Beast casts an ability or attacks.}} Beast sends the clone to the selected target to deal physical damage.}} Deals an additional physical damage and by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = }} Beast shoots up to 6 enemies, prioritizing champions then the nearest target, in a 70° cone, dealing them physical damage. |leveling = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 6 |range = 700 }} | will apply a 40% for 1.5 seconds. * ARK-16 Specialized Rifle applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** will apply a 40% for 1 seconds. |spellshield = will block both Shadow Sweep and ARK-16 Specialized Rifle. |additional = * ARK-16 Specialized Rifle cannot be cast if there are no enemies within range. }} }} Beast channels for 2 seconds and then puts every unit in the game into for a short duration. During this time, Beast can move freely and can cast abilities. The channel is broken if Beast is damaged, movement-impaired or if he issues a command. |leveling = |range = Global |cooldown = }} | }} Category:Custom champions